1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a quick release connector that can be manufactured conveniently to reduce the cost of production and the fault rate of the quick release connector and can be used safely and maintained easily.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional quick release connector 70 is used in pipe connections and comprises a body 71, a socket base 72, a sealing valve 73 and an outer sleeve 74. The body 71 is hollow and has an interior and two ends. One of the ends of the body 71 is connected to an air compressor. The socket base 72 is connected to the other end of the body 71 and has an external surface, multiple ball holes 721 and multiple balls 722. The ball holes 721 are formed through the external surface of the socket base 72 at intervals. The balls 722 are held respectively in the ball holes 721 in the socket base 72. The sealing valve 73 is movably mounted in the body 71 and has an air inlet 731 communicating with the interior of the body 71. The outer sleeve 74 is slidably mounted around the socket base 72 and abuts the balls 722 of the socket base 72. A pressing spring 741 is mounted between the outer sleeve 74 and the body 71.
However, the body 71 and the socket base 72 of the conventional quick release connector 70 are two separate elements and need to be manufactured separately. Thus, the cost and time of manufacturing the conventional quick release connector 70 is increased. Additionally, the body 71 and the socket base 72 are connected to each other by threads, but this is inconvenient to assemble. Furthermore, the pressured air of the air compressor may leak from the threaded segments between the body 71 and the socket base 72 and cause danger in operation.
In addition, when a plug is inserted into the conventional quick release connector 70, the balls 722 can hold the plug firmly with the socket base 72 to transmit the pressured air from the air compressor to the plug. To separate the plug from the body 71 of the conventional quick release connector 70, the outer sleeve 74 is pushed relative to the socket base 72 so that the balls 722 can be separated from the plug. When the plug is separated from the socket base 72, the sealing valve 73 does not move back to the original position and the pressured air could still flow into the plug via the air inlet 731. Then, the impulsive force of the pressured air may push the plug shooting out of the socket base 72 and could hurt people.
The quick release connector in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.